


List, Kill, and Alter or Repeat

by webhead3019



Category: Timecop (1994), Triangle (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: What if the people who boarded the Aeolus had killing fantasies long before their hands were forcibly tied into the killings? What if said people didn’t need to be forced into living out their dark fantasies to begin with? What if all these most particular people needed was the perfect killing ground to bring them outside of the dark and inside of the light? For better or worse, this previously-thought impossible killing ground of their dreams is just what they have now. All their depraved killing fantasies may come to life and then some in a world set without bounds to imagination.





	1. Sisyphean Playground

There’s a seemingly abandoned ocean liner at the center of the Bermuda Triangle which curses anyone who comes aboard. The ship is both literally and metaphorically named for Aeolus, jailer and overseer of the perpetual storm. This is the winds of the sea neither Zeus nor Poseidon dare command. As such, he is the father of Sisyphus. Sisyphus is a man in Greek mythology who was damned to a repetitive eternity upon finding a loophole to cheat the laws of death. They are damned to each other as by each other. Aeolus is reborn a ship which is the only object large and magical enough to keep both the perpetual storm as well as the perpetual Sisyphus and all like him at bay. Now, like Sisyphus before them and yet somehow during him, everyone who boards the ship must suffer a similar never-ending fate. Many people have come aboard the Aeolus and have done so, across many time periods. All are eternally condemned to the ship and have been serving said condemnation to this very day.

However time works in a very different way on this particular cruise, as every group who have boarded at any given time has never come into contact with a group which has boarded by another. Each uniquely timed group is uniquely isolated from the other. This is because each group of people are stuck in their own time period. This period is the amount of time which took to kill them. That’s why Aeolus always appears deserted from anyone else. There are in fact other people on the ship in the present day, but they don’t live in the present day. The separate groupings live in various stages of the past and to enter another period of time is a second paradox too many. Each of them in the modern day are invisible to the eye and touch, for they are invisible to space and time. The only time Aeolus truly leaks its bizarre and seemingly independent sense of clockwork into the outside world is when it lures others into its snare. Typically this achievement is made via the loosely ruled storm itself.

It is one with inexplicable characteristics as it is an interdimensional-born storm which defies all records of meteorology. There is at least one method of madness which can be explained to this darkly twisted ocean liner’s captured cargo: Kill them all or don’t. Repeat. Kill them all and escape. Repeat. If you escape Aeolus, that is just what you have done. You have broken the cycle and you no longer have to return to Aeolus. Nevertheless by the initial moment you entered, you have become bound to the cruise. You are denied acceptance to the gates of Hell as you are denied the gates of Heaven. No one longer suffers the possibility of dying outside the perpetual loop, because the loop no longer has a set boundary. While Aeolus might be through with you in the physical way, it has stuck its transcendent memory inside your soul forever. As be the case with the man estranged but not entirely forgotten by his father’s namesake, its curse remains attached to you to the ceaseless end of your days.

No matter where you go, no matter how far you go, you are damned to history. You are a slave of Aeolus in the exact same way that you are a slave like Aeolus. You are by inheritance, every bit the cargo as you are the cargo-carrier. Many of the people who have so far experienced this existential nightmare think of this as an eternal Hellish limbo on Earth for those who remain mortal. More specifically, they remain mortal whilst being subjected to the cruelest twist of immortality. On the other hand, there is a considerately rare few of others who think of this as paradise. These are the violently-drawn psychopaths and scum who now get to cross off their kill lists, then cross them again in alternating ways. These murderers take advantage of this strange creative outlet to mix up their everyday life by doing whatever they wish, no strings attached. The person who is chosen to remember can be anyone. Even the one who is most capable of successfully murdering everyone and escaping can remember. Because of this, the person chosen is not always inherently good.

In fact, that said person might even find symphony in these sadistic joys and thrills that are without limit. Sometimes the killing is the chosen’s only true escape. Since the curse of Aeolus follows them wherever they go, godspeed to any of their new victims should one of the killers ever decide to escape the ship. Godspeed to the world as a whole in the hopes that their spell will get broken. If that day ever comes, it is possible to take and kill the world. It should go without saying that this can be done infinite times over, a new reality of their own making which breaks the space-time continuum on the grand scale. The entire world can potentially be stuck in the murderous time loop, devoid of any law or balance whatsoever. The limit to how far this unique curse branches out is entirely up to the curse-holder. Any and everyone can become a subject or victim to its loop. The origin killer in question is none other than Sisyphus himself. So long has he lived according to the ship’s odd nature that he’s become without a doubt the maddest and most evil passenger onboard.

The ocean liner may not nearly be as old as he, for this is because he was finally imprisoned in the relatively modern day. The fact that his myth is older than the liner he now resides in is a paradox in itself. This other paradox is one which he no longer remembers the abstract reason for. This is because his memory can only go so far back, having lived one thousand years times itself to the tenth power. He knew as much as he possibly could with how it worked. This much was second nature to him, so he intended to exploit that to his advantage. No one else knew how he secretly plotted to not only kill them but do with with their minds and bodies as he wished. He could rape and torture them if he wanted and not be punished for it. Once he killed them and hit restart, they would have no memory of it since the next-in-line are essentially three-dimensional copies of their dead selves. It is just as he has done before and occasionally unlike what he has done before. For him, this is a game without rules in which he is master or God of. Oh, yes indeed. In this domain, he is assuredly God by default.

Since Aeolus is no longer a man, he can do nothing to parent his crazed offspring. The only moans and groans Sisyphus receives from his ancient father essentially take their form by the moans and groans from an ancient ship. The ship was one of immense power, but so too was Sisyphus. Whether it was perpetually forced upon you or not, you begin to pick up on some tricks when at the forefront of the death-defying business for as long as Sisyphus. Since he had devoted his life meticulously cheating death with under-the-nose alchemy and obscene rituals without an altar in sight, Sisyphus can now time travel at will to any loop on the ship. He can do this, so long as it’s an occupied loop unique to the ship. The magick is since forgotten in time as Sisyphus no longer recalls the point at which he began. All he knows is that those first scores of years being punished were his loneliest ones, isolated from all the other cheaters. For the longest period following the example Sisyphus set by imprisonment, no one dared to challenge the Gods over the matter of fate.

When the Gods turned their backs to the humans, so too did they begin to turn their backs to the Gods themselves. Most of not all forgot how omnipresent the Greek Gods used to be. Eventually everyone except for Charon the Ferryman himself forgot the location and specific existence of Aeolus. Everyone who attempts to flee without meeting Charon’s fare is also sent to Aeolus for a very different flick on damnation. Indeed, this is the alternative retribution which they righteously pay in full. Everyone who finds themselves in Aeolus whether on purpose or not are thusly that... lost in the cracks. They are lost to the cracks of time and lost to the cracks in the Gods’ logic. They can even be dragged to their location and that would be a missed foresight by the Gods. Even with all the magic in the world, Aeolus is not domain to an immortal god nor devil. The only god you have to answer to here is the mortal which you are second here. The self-titled God is one much crueler than the invisible ones who set this always relatively new reality into place. His God self is as perpetual as the storm itself. When question arose about his containment, he was safe-kept.

Albeit, Sisyphus was safe-kept just to the necessary minimum. If anyone is capable of stopping Sisyphus, he or she would be like him so very long ago. It would be someone unforeseen by even the Gods themselves. Sisyphus thought to himself, “I’m God here and this much is true. I can do with any mortal as I wish, but I acknowledge that it isn’t without its downsides. My only regret in being stuck here is one which I can’t help. I wish I could punish the immortals as I have the mortals. I wish to punish the immortals as they have me. Damn thee Queen of the Immortal Dead Persephone and Queen of the Immortal Life Hera. Damn both thee Goddess bitches who have banished me from all gods in general. You are but a coupled example of such immortals on my list. How I wish I could drag both you with me into this goddamned time loop, stripping you of your everlasting entitlement. How I wish to rape you bitches, repeatedly... violently... without bounds... without reason. I don’t need a reason to hurt people or Gods, not anymore.” Sisyphus proclaimed, “If I hurt you, it’s because I like to. By Hades, I fucking love to. When you’ve been doing it for as long as me, why wouldn’t you? If you have the option, that godlike fucking power... abuse it. Take the world in the palm of your hand and abuse it to the fullest.”


	2. Order by Chaos Overdrive

If you have the option, that godlike fucking power... abuse it. Take the world in the palm of your hand and abuse it to the fullest. It was time for Sisyphus to follow through on his own bidding. While none the likely, one with a soul might pray these deaths he repeats and proceeds to cause will be harmless.


End file.
